New Kid
by TasiaToxic
Summary: A New kid is attending DWMA. She doesn't know what she got herself into. My first published FF, contains spoilers to the series since it takes place towards the end, M for later chapters, R&R please :3, OCx...umm...lots of characters.
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be a real drag." Soul said walking up the stairs to the DWMA with Black Star.

"Come on Soul, don't be like that!" Maka replied to him.

"Yeah! We will have lots of fun!" Tsubaki added in. They all headed up the stairs to be greeted by Liz, Patti and Kid.

"Hel-" Kid began to say.

"Where is the food!" Black Star practically yelled in his ear.

"Ups-" And before Kid could get another word out Black Star had dashed off.

"How... gentlemenly..." Kid and Tsubaki said in unison. They all continued up the stairs into the ballroom. Liz, Patty and Kid were dancing in sync, while Black Star was scarfing down food, Tsubaki running back and forth with plates piled high with food for him and Maka had been dragged into a dance with her dad. Soul slowly made his way onto the balcony with a small glass of water.

"Hey, you should get something to eat." Maka told Soul approaching him, glad that she could finally get away from her dad.

"I'm not all that hungry." Soul replied, swirling the remaining water in the glass.

Maka desperately searched her mind for a topic to talk about, "Have you met the new girl?"

"New girl?"

"Yeah, her name is Alatariel. She should be arriving soon." Maka told him, searching the ballroom. After a long silence, "I think she might like you."

Soul scoffed, "Like me? I don't even know who she is."

"Doesn't mean she can't be intrigued by you. Plus her soul wavelength changes, whether you are around or just brought up in a conversation." Maka answered back with a sour look on her face.

"H-Hello." Crona said approaching them before Soul could say something.

"Hey." They both replied.

"H-Have you seen A-Alatariel?" Crona asked, pointing his body more towards Maka suggesting she would probably be more likely to know and not Soul. Soul turned around and leaned over the edge of the balcony. Even if it wasn't intentional, he was leaning so far over the balcony that even a small shove from Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder could send him flying over the edge.

"There you are!" Ragnarok yelled.

"Sorry I'm late. I kind of got lost, I am new to this school after all. Isn't there suppose to be someone at the door?" A soft, lovely voice said. Maka sent Liz, Patti and Kid a glare. Maka softly punched Soul's arm.

"What was that f-" Soul began, turning around. Standing next to Ragnarok and Crona was a gorgeous girl. She was about as tall as Maka but a tiny bit bigger in other aspects. She had past shoulder length, straight, blue purple hair with side bangs brushed across her eyes. He could just barely make out her coffee colour eyes that matched her skin almost perfectly. Soul stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hello!" She said, giving a soft wave to Soul.

"This is the girl I was talking about." Maka whispered to Soul, "Alatariel this is Soul. Soul, Alatariel." Maka smiled, feeling a bit of accomplishment that she gained from the look on Soul's face.

"Do you got my food?" Ragnarok yelled, snapping Soul out of it.

"Oh yes. Here it is." Alatariel handed a small plate of food to him.

"What the Hell is this shit!" Ragnarok snapped, slapping the plate out of her hand, Alatariel moved her head just fast enough so no food hit her.

"Oh I will get you something else. What would you like?"

"Why don't you take off your dress? That would be a much better show." Alatariel just laughed while walking towards the concession table. Now Maka and Soul both stood there with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"Why does she listen to him?" Maka asked Crona.

"Yeah. She just blew everything off like it was nothing." Soul added.

"Hmmm." Crona had to think for a bit, "She said it was because I was such a good friend. She didn't mind putting up with him. Maybe she is crazy."

"Well that is understandable." Maka smiled, "I could never put up with him so maybe she is a little crazy." Maka whispered to herself. Alatariel returned with a plate full of candy.

"I thought this would be more to your liking." She gave a huge grin. In no time at all, the candy was gone and Ragnarok had went back inside Crona, "So how are you all?"

"Just fine Alatariel." Maka stated for all of them. Alatariel blushed.

"Oh please, you don't have to call me by my full name."

"Then what should we call you?" Soul asked, leaning backwards against the railing. "Allie, Ariel... Allan for all I care, but Alatariel just sounds so formal. We are all friends... right?"

"Of course. Allan." Soul said with a smirk. Alatariel just laughed.

"MAKA!" A voice called out, approaching.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Maka commanded, hiding behind Crona.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alatariel asked looking around.

"My Dad.." Maka feared, peeking out behind Crona.

"Wheres my beautiful Maka? I want another dance with my beautiful girl!" Maka's dad said.

With quick thinking and wanting to protect her friend, Alatariel exclaimed, "You must be , or rather the infamous Death Scythe. I am new to DWMA. My name is Alatariel Mithrandír and I think it would just be a honor to dance and chat with the Death Scythe and learn some extra things to get caught up."

"AN HONOR?" Spirit acclaimed. Alatariel just smiled. Spirit pulled her out onto the dancefloor.

"You have a great friend there Maka." Meister Stein pointed out, burning out another cigarette, passing by them.

"I know." Maka observed. After a while Alatariel had stopped dancing with Spirit, and Maka was forced to take over. Alatariel had walked back over to Soul.

"Why do you seem so glum? You haven't danced, ate and barely talked." Alatariel questioned in the sweetest voice that Soul just had to answer.

"This isn't really my kind of scene Ariel." Soul announced looking at the empty glass in his hand.

"Even so, you should still have fun." Alatariel advised. She took the glass from his hand at set it down on the railing.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked.

Alatariel held her hand out to him, "Dance with me." Soul just stood there with a questioned look on his face, and Alatariel just smiled. Eventually he took her hand in his and walked to the dancefloor with her while Swim by Jack's Mannequin played. He carefully placed his arms around her waist and he turned red. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer and smiled. Maka, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki huddled on the far part of the dancefloor, giggling about how cute they looked. When the song ended everyone started clapping. Soul and Alatariel looked around to find they were one of the very few couples dancing. The red on Souls face was replaced with a replaced with a dark crimson.

"Hey, where is Kid?" Liz asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know where Ariel is?" Soul asked Crona the next day at school.

"No." Crona indicated.

"She is in Professor Stein's classroom." Sid mumbled while passing by. Maka and Soul headed towards his classroom.

"So you do like her?" Maka observed.

Soul turned red again, "What if I do?" he started walking faster. Maka just giggled.

As Soul was about to open the door Maka spoke, "Wait. The souls in there are tense." They both waited outside of the door trying to listen.

"What if somebody asks me?" Alatariel asked.

"Change the subject. You were special and we don't need word getting out, we don't know what could happen." Stein warned.

"It's not like everybody is going to kill me if they find out. It's not that bad." Alatariel stated.

"To a lot of people it is. Just be quiet about it, we will talk about it later on. Now take a seat, class is about to start." Stein requested.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Soul turned toward Maka.

"I don't know. We can ask her about it later." Maka trotted into the room and took her seat on one side of Alatariel.

"Hey!" Alatariel laughed. Soul took his seat next to Maka. He nudged Maka, and she turned towards him. He gestured his hands and head as to say, 'Switch seats with me.' she obliged. Everyone slowly started to pile in the classroom. As class started Alatariel seemed to be paying very little attention, even less than Black Star. Soul tore out a bit of paper from his notebook.

"Is something wrong?" Soul scribed, but before he handed it to her, he noticed she was already 'talking' to Kid. Soul clenched his fist, crushing the paper in his hand. After the class ended Soul pulled Alatariel to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Soul asked.

"Everything is just peachy!" Alatariel smiled, "I just don't have somewhere to stay at the moment, but I'm sure I will be able to find some place soon enough." Soul saw this as his opening.

"You could always stay with me, Maka and Blair. I know they wouldn't mind." Soul stated. She pulled him into a huge hug. He started to feel his face flush, but he held it back as much as he could.

"Thank you Soul! You're the best!" She told him whilst releasing him.

"Anytime." Soul laughed.

"What's going on?" Kid asked approching.

"Soul is going to let me stay with him and Maka so I don't have to keep sleeping here! Isn't that great?" Alatariel giggled gleefully, holding Kids arm. When Soul saw this he immediately started clenching his teeth.

"That's great!" Kid smiled back at her, "You should get to your next class, I don't want you to be late."

"You're right! Bye you two!" Alatariel called, waving bye to them.

"You take good care of her." Kid advised Soul, waving bye to Alatariel.

"Oh, I will." Soul grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are." Soul stated, opening to door to the apartment.

"Thank you very much." Alatariel said.

"No problem." Soul smirked, closing the door behind them and going to sit on the couch. It was silent for a while.

"Where's Maka?" Alatariel asked.

"Oh, she's going to be spending the night with Tsubaki. She's trying to work on using other weapons just in case she needs to in some situation. So that makes her room free for you."Soul answered.

"Oh, okay." Alatariel smiled sitting next to him on the couch. Again it was silent for a while.

"Do you wanna watch something." Soul asked, standing up and walking towards a shelf. Alatariel nodded. Soul grabbed some movie and put it in. He made some popcorn and shut down the lights. They both silently watched the movie, it was a rather unentertaining shoot 'em up movie. Soul's face was emotionless, and so was Alatariels. Neither of them really enjoyed it but they didn't say anything about it. Soul yawned and put his arm around Alatariel. And not on purpose... He actually was tired. Alatariel moved around a bit uncomfortably, but then finally stood up.

"Do you think I could use your shower?" Alatariel asked.

"Down the hall to the left, oh and be careful the door knob is broken." Soul answered, slowly falling asleep. Alatariel walked down the hall with her bag. She set it on Maka's bed and pulled out some night clothes and her toothbrush. She looked around and found a towel and headed for the bathroom. She set her stuff down and tried to find a way to secure the door locked. With no luck she just shut it and hoped no one would walk in. She started the shower and got in. Soul still on the couch slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of the water running.

After a while Alatariel turned off the water and stepped out and started to brush her teeth before going off to sleep. Soul woke up and groggily walked to the bathroom, completely forgetting about Alatariel. As he turned the knob Alatariel looked over. Soul opened the door. There was Alatariel standing there without any clothes, bent over the sink. Soul's nose started to bleed and he fell back hitting his head on the door knob.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait! XP **  
**But please review so I know what you guys want to see and if I should even continue... Thanks! c:**


End file.
